bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adelle Martínez
}} |birthplace = |birthday = May 4 |age = Unknown (appears 16-18) |gender = Female |hair color = Black |eye color = Purple |blood type = O |affiliation = None |previous affiliation = Lyon Harribel |occupation = None |previous occupation = |team = None |previous team = Tres Leóns |partner = None |previous partner = Xia Lee Mira Lyon Harribel |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Susana Martínez (Twin Sister) Lyon Harribel (Surrogate Mother) Xia Lee (Surrogate Sister) Mira (Surrogate Sister) |education = Lyon Harribel |resurrección = Cebra |japanese voice = |english voice = }} Adelle Martínez was an in 's army and one of Lyon Harribel's three Fracción known as Tres Leóns. She was killed by the when she tried to save her mistress. She has a twin sister, Susana Martínez. Appearance Adelle bears an odd resemblance to Rukia, with the exceptions that her hair is longer and somewhat darker, and her eyes are a violet purple. Her mask remnants appear to be the top of a skull, and are a hat-appearing accessory atop her head. Adelle's eyebrows are unsually centered, but this does not necessarily make her appear deformed. Adelle's hair is worn long, with a few strands across various parts of her face, and she is typically seen with a bored/lazy expression that her eyes reflect. Unlike most Arrancar, Adelle wears a inverted Arrancar uniform, that greatly resembles a Shinigami uniform, which may be a suggestion that she isn't on the side of her fellow Arrancars. Personality Adelle was a somewhat shy, yet considerably determined woman with a good mindset. Though she didn't hold herself as highly as Xia does, she didn't hold herself as low as Mira. She believed that she and her fellow Fraccion are all important to Lyon, both personally and in terms of her own protection. Not only did she feel the need to protect Lyon, but the entire race of Arrancar, a trait she shares with her fellow Fraccion. She had an interest in human food, such as ice cream, and even human traditions, such as Christmas. Adelle expressed an understanding of those who feel lonely, or helpless, as she regarded herself as "lonely" and "helpless", and this may be because of the darkness she described as "surrounding Hueco Mundo" and "enveloping it in darkness". This may be a reference to the invading, or perhaps, the arrival of . What she was referencing exactly remains unknown, but it was mentioned by Xia as being the darkness that has surrounded Hollows since the dawn of time, being the emptiness they feel, in other words. History See Adelle Martínez/History Plot See Adelle Martínez/Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: This area of fighting skills is required to be of master-level to join Tres Leóns, and it is well-known that if a member does not possess this level, Lyon will teach them. Adelle was taught by Lyon and eventually went from being a novice to a master, within several long years. She was capable of taking Lyon herself on and was very effecient in this area during the Thousand Blood War. High Intellect: Adelle was considerably smart, as she pays close attention to detail. This "eye" for detail allowed her to recognize as a member of because of his clothing, and then recognize him as the one who incapacitated , and . Expert / : Adelle's Sonido was powerful enough to rival that of and even . She was capable enough to get behind in seconds, and even appear in front of Lyon to protect her from Quilge's stab. : Like most Arrancar, Adelle possessed Pesquisa and was able to use this, in sync with her fellow Fraccion and Lyon. However, when she used it on her own, she was capable of using Pesquisa on the level of . : Adelle's Cero had a considerable amount of speed and strength, as she charged it and fired it at within seconds, and this may have been a reason Lyon made her a member of Tres Leóns. Enhanced : Adelle possessed an enhanced Hierro, that allowed for a powerful attack from Guren Yamashita to merely graze her. However, her hierro was easily pierced by Quilge. Zanpakutō Cebra (Spanish for "Zebra", Japanese for "Black Stripe Warrior"): Relationships See Adelle Martínez/Relationships Trivia *Adelle's Ressurecćion was originally meant to be named "Cebre" *Adelle is voiced by the same actress as Rukia in both Japanese and English Quotes (To ) "I am an Arrancar! Arrancar are beings of pride and protection! We struggle to survive, but we always protect our own! I will get rid of you, for the sake of my companions and mistress." (Of ) "This world is a dark place; filled with Hollows and so much pain and suffering. Tres Leóns is the exception of the rule.." Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Arrancar Category:Deceased Category:Fraccion Category:Female Category:Females